


Life's Avatar

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Goddess POV, Goddesses, Hawaiian Character, Resurrection, Stitch has a Glitch, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Set in 'Stitch has a Glitch'. How did Lilo bring Stitch back? Jumbaa might not know, and Lilo might not care, but someone does.
Kudos: 8





	Life's Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Disney.

**Life’s Avatar**

The world is not what it used to be. People have moved on. They turn away from the old ways, turn to other things. Technology. New dreams.

Not that she is a forgotten goddess. Far from that. Her people still sing her songs, dance at her feasts, remember her in their festivals. Offerings are still made, songs still sung. They are not as plentiful as the songs or worship to her sister-goddess, Pele. But then, she does not govern the smoking mountains and their explosions. She is not known for her vengeful wrath or her violence. Her name is that which symbolizes love and compassion and miracles.

Her name is symbolic of life.

Still, when a child claims her name and her story, the novelty is enough to earn her attention and her interest. 

The child is young. But there is is that in her spirit which makes her a pleasing representative, a grace and a compassion that might one day flower into something impressive.

And this child, like herself long ago, has an unlikely suitor, in the blue-hued being who follows her, counsels her and comforts her. Who helps her. 

Lilo, the child is called. A good name. 

Stitch, she calls her companion. An odd name, but then he is an odd being, unique among all the creatures and peoples of the islands. And yet, there is in him a light and a gentleness of spirit that is most intriguing and pleasing, in spite of his strange form. He is a suitable companion for this child who has claimed her story.

Suitable in more ways than one, for like Her Consort of legend, he is in grave danger. The fire that scorches him burns from within, rather than without, but is no less dangerous for all of that. In fact, one might argue that the peril is even greater, for this is not a fire that can be escaped, as Pele's mountain fires might be. 

It is fitting, that this child who would be her avatar shall face the test she herself faced, eons ago when the islands were young. She wonders if Lilo will pass this trial by fire, and what she might do. 

The moment of truth comes. When Stitch's condition becomes grave, when Lilo's dreams intersect with her companion's fall. 

She is pleased, when her young avatar sacrifices the dream of her young heart to seek her companion, who is wounded and frightened and dying alone. That is as it should be. That is what it means, to be Her avatar. The willingness to face trouble, toil and grief for Love. 

She watches as the child Lilo races to her beloved companion's side, aided by her champions, as She was once aided by her fellow gods and the island peoples. This too, is as it should be. 

Like Her, the child comes too late to her companion's side. Her consort falls and fades, his final spark of life flickering out, even as the child holds him close. Even as their family gathers round. 

She watches Lilo take Stitch's body in her arms. The blessing of the flower. Tears, as bitter as the ones She once shed over her fallen Beloved. Words of family. Words of Love, everlasting and deep and true, in the face of all that may be. 

It is good. Her child, Her Avatar, has proven herself worthy. Worthy of Her Name, worthy of Her blessing. 

Worthy of a miracle, as was once bestowed upon another Beloved Consort. 

She bends near, bends close to Her Avatar, and breathes upon the fallen form. 

And with Her breath, comes life. A spark, which under Her will and Her blessing, becomes a blaze. She breathes until the tiny figure can hold no more light, no more strength. And then she steps back, still unseen, as Lilo holds her dear companion close, as the family crowds around with cries of joy. 

She hears the question asked by the skinny, nervous one, and the quiet answer of the large one, and she smiles. 

For her Avatar, many things are possible. And Lilo is hers, from now until the end of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something of an experiment...I was attacked by an idea and it wouldn't let go and it went from there.  
> I know what they called the Goddess, but, for the life of me, I cannot spell it, and I thought I'd put it in her POV rather than mangle it, out of courtesy to the Hawaiian culture and language.  
> May add more to this later, may not. We'll see.


End file.
